The objective of this research is to characterize the mechanisms of inorganic reactions which play a fundamental role in biological processes. Interactions between metal ions and ligands with ionophoric activity are being studied in aqueous and non-aqueous media. Metal-containing oxyanions, primarily those essential for living systems such as molybdate, form stable complexes with cis-diol and 8-hydroxyquinoline-like compounds. Both complexation and the often ensuing redox reaction are being studied. These interactions are being investigated by fast reaction techniques such as temperature-jump and stopped-flow. The data will be used to help elucidate the roles played by metal-containing ions in transport, antibiotic action and the mechanisms of certain enzymes.